Letter Jackets And Reindeer Sweaters
by Gleekprojectforever
Summary: "My daddy's say I'm a star" she said beaming  "You sure are Rachel Berry, you sure are"  Pairings: Rachel/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Santana/Puck and other minor characters fit in along the way.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

"Rachel Honey, come meet our new neighbors the Puckermans" Called Leroy Berry up

the stairs. An excited five year old Rachel ran out onto the lawn in search of her dads.

"Daddy, do they have kids?" She asked, with hopeful eyes. Hiram Berry nodded and

motioned over to the young boy, about her age standing in the driveway. When he

spotted Rachel, he bounded over to her, and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Noah." He said promptly. She grabbed his hand and shook it furiously.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry" She said proudly, flashing him a wide smile. Her smile eased his

nerves, and helped him warm up to the Berry's.

"Daddy, can Noah come and play?"

Hiram and Leroy looked down at their daughter and smiled. There weren't any kids Rachel's

age on the block, so Noah being here would be good for her.

"Of course, I'll go and chat with Noah's mom, while you go play." Hiram said, with a warm

hearted look on his face.

"Thanks daddy" Rachel exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then preceded to

grab Noah, and lead him upstairs to her room. As Noah took his first steps into Rachel's

room, his eyes grew wide. The walls were lined with trophies and Medals, and gold stars

spread out, covering the entirety of the room.

"You sure have a lot of awards" He breathed, eyes still wide.

"My daddy's say I'm a star" She said beaming.

"You sure are Rachel Berry, You Sure Are"

Ten years later, the summer before high school, Rachel began to notice a change in her best

friend Noah. It all started when he decided to get a Mohawk.

"Rach, I told you I'm getting it today and that's final." Noah said with an exasperated tone

into his cell phone

"Fine Noah, do whatever you want. I jut want you to know, I like your hair how it is." She

sighed.

"Rachel, your my best friend, please support me on this decision" He pleaded.

Rachel let out a breath and replied to Noah.

"Alright Noah, but only because your my best friend and you look like a sad puppy when

you cry. I support you on getting a Mohawk"

He stifled a fit of chuckles, and covered his mouth.

"It just sounds weird when you say it like that, I gotta go Rach, love youuuu" He said smiling.

"Love you too Noah"

She hung up, and flopped on her bed.

"Noah's my best friend, But I have no idea what will happen in high school"

A half an hour later, Noah came trotting up Rachel's stairs, eager for her to see his new

Haircut.

"Ay Berry, whaddaya think?" he called, leaning against her door frame.

Rachel slowly turned around to see Noah sporting a small Mohawk.

"Whoa, you look so grown up now! It's really great." She exclaimed, very surprised

He laughed, and walked over to give her a one armed hug.

"Thanks Rach, that's real sweet of you"

She nodded, and kept a straight face, but in the back of her mind the thoughts were a lot

nicer.

"_This haircut makes Noah look kind of HOT"_

"I brought my guitar if you want to, you know sing"

She squealed. Rachel loved it when Noah brought his guitar over, because it was getting

rarer and rarer.

"What song?" he asked

Rachel thought for a minute, and offered up a song she knew Noah loved.

"Sweet Caroline" She grinned.

Noah beamed at her, and began to play the song. Their voices combined to make a wonderful

sound, filling the house with their sweet melodious harmonies.

As the song ended, Hiram Berry made his way into the room clapping.

"Noah, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having Pizza"

"thanks Hiram, that would be great. After all we only have one week left of summer before

school starts, and I want to spend all I can with Rachel."

Rachel blushed furiously, and received a wink from Her dad.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes" He called, midway down the stairs.

"I can't wait for high school, it's gonna be awesome! And We have 4 classes together this year"

He said, leaning back on Rachel's bed.

"Yeah, but I heard it'll be a lot harder than middle school, and If you don't get into college you

become a Lima loser!" She said leaning back next to Noah. She continued to ramble on about

AP. classes, and which to take.

"Relax Rach, it will be a blast, and I'll be there for you the whole way." He said, placing a

reassuring arm around her. Of course at that point, Rachel actually believed him.

The rest of the week flew by in a flash, and Rachel and Noah spent the whole week doing

anything and everything they could. On Monday morning, Rachel woke up a 6 am and got

ready for school. She also made a point of setting Noah's alarm so it woke him up at the

same time as her. She laughed through the frazzled phone call she received from him, and

told him to meet her at the bus stop. After a few more grumbles, Noah got out of bed and took

a shower. When he finished getting ready, he headed out to see Rachel wearing the most

ghastly outfit he had ever seen

"Oh god Rachel, what the hell are you wearing?" He said alarmed, looking he up and down.

She smirked, Noah was very out front with his opinions

"My dad's said I was spending too much, and they forced me to wear this, for who knows how

long" She hung her head, and tried to cover up her horrific reindeer sweater.

"Here, take off the deer thing, and wear your tank top. I'll give you my jacket because

anything is better than that." He said, pulling off his jacket.

Rachel heaved a sigh of relief, and Put on Noah's letter Jacket, that was much to big for her.

"You're a life saver Noah"

"And Your A star Rachel, we're even" He said, staring into her eyes. They laughed, and when

the bus arrived, they climbed on. Whispers grew as they passed seats, and Rachel was able

to catch a few.

"Is Rachel wearing Puckerman's jacket?"

"Yeah, do you think their dating?"

Rachel waved their remarks away, and sat down in the nearest empty seat.

"Hey Rach, I'm gonna sit by Mike, Is that okay?" he questioned with hopefulness glinting in

his eyes.

"Of course Noah, I'll find someone to talk to."

He hugged her tightly, and made his way to the back of the bus to sit by Mike.

The next stop had five people, and right before the doors closed, a Very tall, cute boy ran

through.

"Hey sorry man, I had to help my mom with laundry" he said. The driver nodded and told him

to take a seat. The boy saw the only open spot was next to a small unfamiliar girl, so he made

his way over and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, nice to meet you" She said, looking at the boy next to her.

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson" he replied.

Rachel stared at Finn, and felt her heart beat quicken when he smiled.

"Cool, is this you first year here?" She managed, still staring at him

"Yeah I'm a freshman"

"Me too"

He smiled again and ran his hand through his short black hair.

"Hey Rachel, what's your schedule?" he questioned, staring into her eyes.

She blushed, and unzipped her backpack and flipped through folders. she finally grabbed the

correct one, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"1st hour English

2nd hour History

3rd hour Math

4th hour Spanish

5th hour Science

6th hour Art" She recited from the white paper.

" We have Science and Spanish together, sweet! that means we can walk to class together."

he grinned. Finn liked Rachel because she wasn't like other girls. Most girls in Lima were

fake, and pretended to act like someone they weren't. But Rachel was real, and She was also

wearing Noah Puckerman's letter jacket.

**A/N: First attempt at a Puckleberry story! Please review and read so I know if this is **

**alright. Thanks!**

**-GleekProjectForever3**


	2. The name of the game

**chapter two:**

As the bus screeched to a halt In front of Mckinley, Rachel place her schedule back in her folder, and got up. Finn quickly stood up also, and tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

"I'll see you in Spanish Rachel" he said. She gave him her signature smile, and continued down the stairs. As finn stepped completely off the bus, he spotted a familiar blonde girl he knew from middle school.

"Brittany, Brittany!" he called running up next to her.

"Finnie, It's been so long" She cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Actually it was just a summer, but it's cool we're both going to Mckinley" He said, breaking away from her hug.

"Finnie, have you seen San, or My dolphin?" She asked, looking up at him

Finn gave her a quizzical look. He was used to Brittany being clueless, but he didn't understand this At All.

"Sorry Britt, I haven't seen Satan, I mean Santana" He said faltering. She frowned at him.

"What about my dolphin?"

"Britt, I don't know who that is" He stated, giving her a half smile.

"It's Kurt Of course, what are you, stupid or something?" She laughed

Finn got it right away, it was all over his face.

"I think he just got out over there, nice talking to you"

She squealed, and before running off, she jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Finnie"

He continued on into school, and went to his homeroom to find out his combination.

After receiving his locker assignment, Finn headed out through the crowded halls in search of his locker. He finally found it on the second floor, in between Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel. While stuffing his backpack into his locker, Finn heard Rachel's voice arguing with Noah.

"Why can't I join? It's a free country"

He leaned in closer

"Rachel No. I am not allowing you to join Fucking Glee Club, It's social suicide." he argued

Finn didn't think glee was that bad. He actually loved to sing, and was confused at why Noah was so agitated.

"You aren't in charge of what I do with my life Noah" She said coldly.

"I'm just trying to help Rach, and it's Puck Now NOT Noah"

Rachel huffed, and gave him a hard glare.

"WELL Puck! I don't need your help, and try talking to me when Noah's back"

And with that, she ripped of his letter jacket, and threw it in his face.

"Fine Rachel, have fun freezing to death" He called angrily through the swarms of people.

Finn thought Puck had reacted a little to intensely to the fact all she wanted to do was join a club.

"Girls like her annoy the hell outta me, you think it's her time of the month?" Puck sneered to Finn

"Back Off man, you've already done enough damage, now don't go talking about her behind her back" Finn said, and the he abruptly left.

"Watch Your Back Hudson" he snarled, but Finn just tuned him out.

Rachel stormed through the hallway, and went straight to the bulletin board. She grabbed the pen, and angrily signed her name placing a gold star next to it.

"That should show him" She thought. As she made her way back through the hallways, a cold gust of Autumn air blew over her.

"Shit, I should have kept Noah's jacket" She said aloud rubbing her arms for warmth

"Chilly there Berry?" Karofsky shouted, from over the people separating them. She looked down at her thin tank top and plaid skirt, then back to Karofsky.

"Nope I'm perfectly fine, A little hot even" She replied trying to leave, but he stopped her

" we saw your name on the glee club list. So if your hot, we'll cool you down" He laughed maliciously, and hurled a bright blue slushy into her face, shooting her back into the wall. Rachel heard their laughter and felt the burning corn syrup take refuge in her eyes. The cold sopping liquid stuck into her hair, and threatened to seep down her skirt for it had already made it's way through her shirt.

"Oh my god are you okay? That was stupid, of course you not" a voice, that seemed strangely distant talked to her

"Help her up stupid!" Another voice came, this one a girl's.

She felt a hand grasp her's and pull her into a bathroom. As soon as the soft texture of the paper towel hit her eyes, she felt instantly better.

"Here, bend over so we can wash your hair out"

Rachel obeyed and felt the warm water wash away all her problems. Her perfect world was cut short by the water being turned off, and a paper towel being stuffed down her shirt. For the first time, she opened her eyes to see who her saviors were. Her eyes lay upon two people she had never seen before. A tall asian girl with blue highlighted hair, and a short cute boy with a bow tie and blazer."Hey, I'm Tina, and this is Blaine" The asian girl said

Before Rachel could open her mouth, Tina interrupted her.

"Blaine is allowed in the girls bathroom because he's gay" she stated

Rachel laughed at that, and the slushy made her throat clench up.

"Have you met Kurt?' She grinned

"I've heard much of this Kurt" He got very giddy and went on about the " amazingness" that was Kurt Hummel.

"Down Boy! Give her your blazer so she doesn't have to walk around with a stained see through tank top" Tina Instructed

"Oh right" Blaine said, handing over his stylish red blazer.

Rachel thanked them, and they exchanged phone numbers.

"And Maybe you could give mine to Kurt" Blaine said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Will Do' Rachel said. She saluted Blaine and headed off to class. By this time, homeroom was already over, and it was first hour passing time. As she made her way to English, she passed Finn, and waved.

"Fuck, she's already wearing another guys jacket. I missed my shot" he thought, but he just waved back. In English, Rachel sat as far away from Noah as possible who was busy with Santana Lopez. She took the empty at the front of the room, next to Kurt Hummel. She passed him and the slip of paper with Blaine's number on it, and he just stared at it.

" Rachel I have you number already"

"It isn't mine Kurt"

He heaved a large sigh, and turned towards Rachel.

"Unless this is the number of a nice, hot, gay guy with a great fashion sense that goes to this school. I'm not interested." he said fixing his hair.

"well you're in luck! This is the number of a one Blaine Anderson"

His mouth dropped, and he snatched the note up and held it close

"Hello Class, I'm your English Teacher Ms. Holiday"

A few murmurs was the only response she received.

"We're gonna play a getting to know you game today, please pair up with the person you've known the longest" She said, clapping her hands together once. Rachel groaned because that was Puck. Puck slowly made his way over to Rachel, and scratched his head before speaking.

"Listen, I'm sorry Rach, I just exploded! I heard you were slushied and now I feel horrible"

She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I understand Noah, but please don't put your reputation before our friendship"

"It's Puck" he muttered under his breath

"What?" She said icily.

" Rachel I love you,but I'm just not certain about glee club. Maybe there's gonna be weirdos who want to do stuff to you" He said, obviously covering up his real thoughts.

"Oh come off it Noah, don't pretend like I didn't see you getting it on with Santana Lopez over there"

"SWITCH" Ms. Holiday yelled.

The next couple hours went by fast, and in science Rachel found her assigned seat in between Finn and Puck. The table's awkward feeling loomed over them. Especially now because Puck had passed her a note in spanish.

_Hey Rach,_

_I am so so so sorry, and I love you too much to be angry and stupid anymore. _

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love, _

_Your Noah._

She hadn't replied yet, and she still didn't know what to think.

"Okay kids, partner up with someone at your table so they can be your partner the whole year" the science teacher bellowed.

Rachel, wanting to tease Puck; turned to Finn before Puck could ask her.

"Finn, will you be my lab partner?" she questioned, with a smug smile on her face.

Finn nodded furiously, and tried to cover up the fact he was blushing like crazy. She then passed a note back to Puck. He eyed her curiously, and unfolded the note

Yes3

Puck gave her a lopsided grin, and folded the note into his pocket. But the hint of wonder still flitted in the back of his mind.

"If she loves me, why'd she pick Hudson to be her partner?"

"You have to spend a lot of time with this person, so You should be able to work well together, and be great friends."

Puck sat with his mouth agape, looking from Rachel to his lab partner Lauren Zizes

"What the hell was this girl playing at?"


End file.
